Little Things
by gl22
Summary: Naruto and Hinata had been dating for a year and a half, but she is still shy and insecure. Naruto will help her with that. *Sucky summary* ONE-SHOT ; song fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Little Things... T ^T**

**A/N: This is a ONE DIRECTION song fic. Don't like One Direction? Don't read. The song used is "Little Things". I LOVE ONE DIRECTIONNNNNN~**

**This will be in Naruto's POV.**

* * *

I walked down the dirt road of Konoha hand in hand with my lovely girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. She is so beautiful; I don't know why she chose to go out with a klutz like me out of all her suitors.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I am the luckiest man alive. I looked down at her, since her height reached my shoulders, and I smiled. Her beautiful long hair swayed back in forth as we walked in sync.

I squeezed her hand, making her look up at me. I winked at her, just to see that adorable deep red blush that appears on her beautiful face. I don't know why she is still shy in public; we've been dating for a whole year and a half. She smiled at me shyly, while the blush still played on her face, and then faced forward again, while occasionally turning her head to see the stores.

I played with her hand while smiling. I then brought it up to my face and kissed it.

'Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me,' I thought to myself, 'but bear this in mind it was meant to be.'

After a while of walking around town, we've made it back the Namikaze estates, also known as my home. I found out two years ago about who my parents were. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Tsunade-baa-chan gave me a picture of them holding eachother when I was still in my mother's womb.

My mother… She was so beautiful. She had long straight red hair and her smile is like mine. I must have inherited that from her. Baa-chan said I had her personality too while the rest I got from my father.

I led my hime to the couch where we sat down next to eachother. I knew she was very ticklish, so I tickled her. I smiled as I heard her laugh and saw her smile. She then pushed me away lightly.

"Naruto-kun," she said as she hid her red face behind her hands, "stop please."

I frowned at her, "I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you never love your stomach or your thighs," I then moved her hands so I can see her face, "but I'll love them endlessly, Hina-hime."

I saw her blush, and then she sighed. It must've been a happy sigh since she smiled afterwards and kissed me.

She is still shy around me a little, but then sometimes when we're alone she is a totally different person. She is more bold. I must be rubbing off her or I must be making her show her other side. No matter what side though, I still love her. Maybe even more… Since I fell in love with her shy side, her bold side is a reward to me. Only I get to see it.

I chuckled as I thought of what happened the first time she stayed the night with me. We didn't do anything, just cuddled with eachother and fall asleep in eachother's embrace. It was lovely.

"Why are you laughing, Naru-kun?" asked Hinata as she looked at me curiously.

"Just thinking about when you slept talked so cutely the first time you stayed the night."

She frowned at me, "I can't sleep without a cup of tea…"

I smiled, "I know, you told me afterwards. That's why I bought a three big boxes full of tea. You should have told me before though, I could have bought some. That day you came was the only day I ran out."

She smirked at me, "So why such a big boxes?"

"You know," I grinned at her, "For nights when you stay with me."

We sat there, just enjoying eachother's embrace on the couch. I turned on the tv and I let her change the channels. While she was turning, I thought of something else.

There was one day where we went to the park for a picnic. It was our sixth date. I brought a video camera along with me because I wanted to capture those beautiful moments of her. When I first started filming, she took it from me and stopped it. I was confused, why did she do that? But then I saw her dark red face. She was camera shy…

'I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape,' I thought to myself as I looked at the angel next to me.

Although back then she didn't love video camming, now she does… a lot… but I don't mind at all.

As we were watching one of her chick flicks, which I didn't mind at all since I've never really paid attention to them, I saw her get up to go use the bathroom. I watched as she left. After about fifteen minutes of being gone, I got worried so I went to the bathroom.

"Hinata?" I said as I slowly open the unlocked door.

I then saw her there in front of the scale. She looked tensed. I smiled as I went to hug her from behind.

"You never want to know how much you weigh," I whispered in her ear, "You still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me."

She looked up at me and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, my love."

"You're perfect just the way you are, hime."

As we were walking back to the couch, I thought about how she feels so insecure about herself. She is perfect in every way to me. We sat down again, side by side. I used my left hand and held her right hand.

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you," I said to her as I used my left hand to make her face me, "You'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to." I saw her eyes start to get watery.

'If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you,' I thought to myself as I remembered all those diets she went on.

"I love you, Hina-hime," I said as I kissed away her tears, "I'll always be here for you. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. Always, always by your side hime. You don't need to do anything, you're perfect just the way you are, my sweet angel."

"Naruto-kun?" she said as she stroked my cheek.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, I love you. I've always had… and I always will," she then leant up and kissed me.

During our kiss, I smiled. She probably felt it because she smiled too.

"I love you too, always and forever."

I hugged her and she hugged back. I then excused myself and went to my bedroom. I went through my drawer of my desk and grabbed a small velvet box. I walked back into the living room, my hand with the box behind my back. I stood in front of her as she looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked me with concern in her voice.

I smiled at her, "Nothing at all, sweetheart."

I leant down and kissed her passionately.

"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth," I said as I smiled shyly at her, "cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to," I then knelt down in front of her. I smiled at I saw her gasp and cover her mouth, "and I'm in love with you and all these little things. Marry me, Hinata Hyuuga? I want to be the one that is with you through everything. Please become Hinata Namikaze."

I saw her wipe her tears, but I couldn't read her at all. She had on a happy face, then a serious face. I saw her stand up and I thought it was the end of it for me.

I was about to stand up when I was suddenly tackled to the floor.

"YES!" she shouted as she hugged me tightly, "Yes, I will marry you Naruto-kun!"

I smiled as I felt a few tears start to come out of my eyes. I sat up and put her on my lap. I then wiped the few tears that fell from my face. I took out the beautiful lavender and blue diamond ring I got her and put it on her ring finger. I looked at her adorably smiling face.

"This is the happiest day of my life," she said to me. She then kissed me.

I smiled at her, "Mines too. But it's only the happiest day of our life so far."

My beautiful angel nodded into my chest as she played with the ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: Fav/Review (: ****if you can guess my favorite person in the band, I will make you a one-shot story of your request... but I must know the anime... One guess per person and you must have an account, so I can PM you :3**


End file.
